


"He was my first love...And only one."

by TerryDraven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, College, Coming Out, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Kinda, M/M, a bit angst, beware one swearing, bunch of glitters included, cause Stan doesn't want to miss his chance, crying Ford Pines, just Ford sharing a bit of his memories, old men talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryDraven/pseuds/TerryDraven
Summary: Old photos, one old love and two not that old twins. A bit of talking after Weirmaggedon.Stan listening to his bro-bro memories about college lover.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Pines Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"He was my first love...And only one."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me, it's my first fanfic in English and also my first fanfic i have ever posted.

Ford was nostalgically sorting old photoes. Wrinkled paper gently rustled in his weary hands. All those memories, forgotten things with distand feeling of lost love, whole past in his worn out hands.  
"Ya look sad, bro," Stan's voice broke the silence of Ford's room. His twin was looking at him with curious brown eyes covered with thick glasses. He leaned on the doorframe.

Older twin smiled sligtly, running his polydactylish hands thru grey hairs. Fingers touched silver stripe that cut thru darkly grey hairs. He felt suddenly old and exhausted. "Just... Overthinking past, i guess." He patted spot on the sofa next to himself, showing that companion is welcome.

"Pics?" asked carefully Stanley. His mind was still a bit wobbly, but he remembered nearly everything. Definitely good sign.  
Stan sheepishly sat next to Ford on the sofa. Old matress swayed under his weight and caused, that Ford leaned a bit agaist Stan's shoulder.  
"What? Oh, yeah... Pictures. Old ones." said author of the journals with sigh while his hands gently folded photos on the lap.  
"Hehe, 'm probably not in your colection,... Hey that one... that guy looks cute," chuckled his brother. He pointed at picture of tall smiling boy, maybe a bit older than twenty-one. Long sand blond hair, big blue eyes brightly shining with happines were hinding partly behind small round glasses. That noodle nerd had two daysies tucked behind his ear, big smile on his face. He looked like hippie college student.  
"Yeah... Fantastic old friend of mine. Wait! It...He is a man. Why do you think he is cute?" suddenly asked Ford. Stan was ladies man. Why he would think something like that?!  
Stanley blushed. His eyes wondered over room. Now seemed every piece of furniture like super interesting. "Ehh...No comment?"  
"No Stanley. We should be more honest with each other. We spend enought of our time pushing each other away. I just want to know why do you think that. No judgement, only curiosity."  
Old man mumbled something. Then he scoot away from Ford. Scietinst seemed a bit concerned. His brother was always the one who wanted to feel the others presence, but this was different. He was suddenly so shy. Ford liked physical contact too but only from persons he loved and liked. Stanley was different- he loved patting people's shoulders, hugging them even thou they were strangers. His attention was like contact sport. And sometimes it could change into one when that person made him angry. Ford's attention thou. It was more about reading between lines.  
"Pardon, Lee? I didn't understand."  
"I said... That i dated men too," sighed Stanley. His fingers were twiching. Eyes were trying to burned thru the floor into the heart of the Earth. He made himself look tiny. Whole body curled into himself.  
Ford's mouth formed into small silent "oh".  
"'m sorry... Gonna vanish, don't worry."  
"Are you crazy, Lee?! No vanishing, no going away."  
"But..." it was strange. Stanley could brake a montain with bare hands and now... He looked so vulnurable. Like scared teen he once was- standing outside in the middle of warm spring night hoping that Ford could forgive him.  
"But 'm nothing just familly disapointment. Stupid big idiot and even gay..."  
"If you say it one more time, i will punch you. Without warning! You are not disapointment! You are my best friend i have ever had and best twin brother i could wish for!"  
"Poindexer, i am weird old fag!"  
"Probably not. And that is absolutely horrible word, do not use it, please! You did loved Carla, hm."  
"And some other girls..." admited Stanley with blush of embarassment.  
"So you are bisexual. You like both."  
"'m not picky type," shrugged younger brother with hint of smile. He seemed more comfortable now. Hands put on his knees, eyes still sticked to the ground but he didn't look like persone who wanted to crawl under the rock and stay there for next few milleniums.  
"I am fag... At least that would Pa called me... If he had knew about it..."  
"That explains lots of things... And highschool," mumbled Stan scooting back so they shoulders touched again.  
"Pardon me?!" shrieked Ford.  
"You were curious only about science. And why girls didn't talk to you! Nothing was about girls, only why they kept ignoring you," explained Stan.  
Ford blinked few times, his face making pretty good impression of confuesed owl.  
Stanley was smugly smiling: "I've knew the whole time that you are not straight. 'm glad that Pa never knew about it thou. He would kick ya out too, maybe beat ya...Ya would never make it out unharm, on the streets..."  
"You were the one that ended up there... I can not forgive myself," two big tears started to roll down. Ford tried to dry them with his sleeve.  
"Poindexter, let it be. We are here, we are good..."  
"And gay," added Ford with tiny smile.  
Roaring of Stan's laught filled the room: "YEAH, we are gay! SO ... Who was that cutie? First crush?" His eyebrows wiggled in devilish way.  
"First crush, first love and only one. He took my heart without asking and never gave it back..."  
His brother wrapped arm around his shoulders.  
"You are old sappy man, Ford."  
"I know. I... Everything could be so different."  
"What happened?" asked younger twin. He hated seeing Ford depressed.  
"First time he went back to his family, after a while he had one too. And later when we found each other... Portal happened."  
"Sixer! I ... I caused...! Did I....?"  
Stanford grabbed old photos. He hold them on his chest, close to his fast-beating heart.  
"It was my fault, we had huge arguement and split up. I should have listened to him, but i was the biggest idiot on this Earth!"  
Stanley suddenly gasped.  
"You were dating McGucket?! Old man MCGUCKET?! Oh holy hot Belgian waffles!"  
"Kids aren't home," snarkyly pointed out Ford still caressing his pictures.  
"In that case- FUCK!"  
Small smile crept on scientist's face.  
"May i tell you a story, Lee?" asked Ford. He looked way younger now. Shy blush on his cheeks, still a bit teary eyes behind glasses. But they were light up with memories.  
"Yep, ya nerd. I haven't heard romantic novel for a long time! Ok i saw one last night. But i want to hear yar romance," beamed happily Stan and made himsleft comfortable. He was now sprawled on sofa, legs streched infront of him, hands folded on his soft belly. "So...Tell me yar fairytale, bro-bro."  
"Lee you are so silly," nudged Stan's elbow Ford playfully. "Fine. Long time ago... Ok, i am really getting old and silly. We were college roomates. I liked him first time i saw him. He was true opposite of me. Emotinal, empathic, wonderfully talented. His genius was amazing. After a while we got closer and closer. Fidds was so carring, nearly motherly. You should saw him when i was ill. I phoned dad, that i needed some money... to see a doctor, cause i felt really awful. He... shouted at me- to be a man and sleep it off. So i tried it. And fainthed during one of our classes we had together. Fidds did knew what to do, he took care about me. Got me to our room, helped in bed where i stayed for next week barely knowing about world. I don't remember much, my fever was too high. All seemed like a dream.   
After i got better i found him sitting on the window frame. His eyes were looking into starry night, silently crying. He was aftraid about me whole week and...He finally snapped... We started dating few days later." Ford had tears on his cheeks while he hold old pictures like precious treasure. His hands wereclutching them, only gems he had from his past.  
Someone knock on the door frame.  
Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket stood there. He was dressed in jeans, silly shirt with watermelons and drinks on it. He had crazy bowler hat with daisy that kept danggling. Still with beard that could belong to the oldest wizzard in the Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, but under it was hidden smile.  
"I swear Stanferd, ma biggest mistake was leaving ya. And i fool made it twice!"  
Stanley looked at them with squint eyes trying to seem like he fall asleep.  
"Stop foolin' us, ya'r great conman, but that's horrible try," laugh Fidds hopping on the sofa from Ford's free side. He covered one six-fingered hand with his small one. They fitted perfectly, like two pieces of puzzles. Maybe their hands were a bit cold, but hearts were still aflame with passion and love.  
"I guess now i've to keep an eye on two nerds," sighed Stanley. "Have fun ya two, i am gonna go to... Don't know. Want a coffee?"  
"Yeah we will join you," smiled Ford when Fiddleford hugged his waist.  
"Yej, coffee is great idea pals!"  
"Gentlemen, we will have gayffee party!" clasped his big hands Stanley and went to the kitchen, chuckling because he liked that new horrible pun.  
Ford froze a bit and then shouted: "Do not tell this term in front of Mable! Or we all end up covered in rainbow glitters! I don't mind them but i certainly don't like to drink them with my coffee!"  
"WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT RAINBOW GLITTEEEEEERS???????!"  
"Mabel, calm down! Honey, put that bottle of rainbow disaster down!"


End file.
